


Leash and Tether

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Lee Taemin, Choking, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Top Kim Jonghyun, i am terrified right now lol, please don't hate me for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: More self-indulgent petplay except Taemin's actually part cat and not just wearing ears and a tail.





	Leash and Tether

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I write in over a year that includes Jonghyun is super kinky porn because I'm a great person, obviously.

“Come here, kitten."

Taemin’s long black tail swayed behind him as he shifted on his hands and knees placed on the wooden floor, feigning contemplation. Gently, he lifted one hand and settled it in front of him, slowly crawling forward until he was kneeling in front of Jonghyun, who reclined on the edge of their bed, lips turning at the corners and eyes lingering on the curve of Taemin’s bare back.

“What is it, master?” Taemin said, blinking up at his boyfriend as the end of his tail tapped against the ground.

Rather than giving an immediate answer, Jonghyun reached his hand out, stroking Taemin’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Taemin’s eyes fluttered shut at the warm gesture, nearly purring, when the fingers traveled lower, down to his neck, where they played with the small bell on his collar, filling the room with its soft ring. Traveling further away still, wrapping around the attached leash, Jonghyun let it slip between his fingers before he closed his hand around the end.

This situation, this visual of Taemin in front of him, at his beck and call, in nothing more than a thin pair of panties and thigh-highs, had Jonghyun already straining in his pants despite never being touched. He leaned over, elbows on his thighs, to be closer to Taemin’s face when he asked, “Do you want to suck master’s cock?”

The way those words affected Taemin were so plainly obvious it was almost surreal. His eyelids fluttering shut, the sharp intake of breath, the pink tint spreading up his neck to his face, the nearly whispered answer of “Yes, please.”

Jonghyun drank those small actions in and let them raise his shoulders, already using his free hand to undo his jeans. “Good boy,” he said, noting how Taemin’s face lit up at the praise. By the time his thumb was hooked under the waistband of his boxers, Taemin’s bottom lip was already caught in his teeth, one of the ears perched on top of his head twitching in anticipation. He was so cute Jonghyun could hardly wait to wreck him.

He stroked his cock lazily as he took in Taemin’s expression, purposefully teasing him by making him watch and nothing more. It wasn’t until Taemin was pouting, his almond eyes begging for a taste, that Jonghyun pulled on the leash, hard, making Taemin choke from the sudden tightness around his neck. Now Taemin’s lips were mere centimeters from the head of his cock, hot breath fanning against the tip and making Jonghyun hum in pleasure.

“Be a good kitty for master and take it all in, okay?” Jonghyun said, tugging the leash slightly harder to bring Taemin that much closer, precome forming at the tip when the movement made Taemin whimper.

Taemin held the base in his hand and opened his mouth, sucking on the head for a moment before sinking down lower, taking as much of Jonghyun’s cock as he could. He traced a vein with his tongue as he pulled back up, making Jonghyun moan and place a hand on the top of Taemin’s head. When he sank down again, Jonghyun pet his hair, pushing him to do more, to go even deeper this time. Taking a deep breath, Taemin dropped down even lower, feeling the tip prod at the back of his throat, the length press onto his tongue. Jonghyun groaned and tilted his head back, moving his hand to scratch behind Taemin’s cat ears, loving how warm they felt against his palm. The gesture sent shivers down Taemin’s spine and spurred him on, hand twisting around the area he couldn’t reach with his mouth, humming around him in contentment, the vibrations making Jonghyun moan and tangle his fingers in Taemin’s hair.

Without warning, Jonghyun pulled the leash as hard as he could until Taemin couldn’t move, cock filling his entire mouth, nose brushing Jonghyun’s happy trail. He choked around him, but never did the safe signal, so Jonghyun stayed like this, enjoying Taemin’s mouth constricting around him, his lips red from abuse and wet with saliva. Jonghyun pet Taemin’s head as he appreciated the sight, making Taemin look up at him with tear-rimmed eyes, and he almost came from that look alone. “You look so pretty like this, baby boy.” He mused, causing Taemin’s eyes to flutter shut again.

Finally, he let go of his firm hold on the leash and Taemin collapsed onto his butt, releasing Jonghyun’s cock in favor of coughing and taking in lungfuls of air. Jonghyun fell down onto his knees in front of Taemin, holding his face in his hands, and leaned forward to connect their lips, tongue licking into Taemin’s open mouth. He tasted himself and pulled Taemin closer as he groaned, letting his hands wander down to Taemin’s shoulders, his back, the tail sticking out, stroking the soft hair with his fingers, before finally cupping his ass and drawing a gasp out of him.

“You did such a good job, kitten, master’s so proud of you.” Jonghyun said, lips brushing against Taemin’s with every word he spoke. Taemin opened his mouth to reply, only to bite back a whimper when he felt Jonghyun slip his hand beneath his panties, fingers brushing his hole. His head dropped onto Jonghyun’s shoulder, hiding his face in embarrassment, tail curling between his legs and blush creeping back onto his face as he gripped Jonghyun’s shirt. Of course Jonghyun didn’t mind, he loved the way Taemin always got so flustered from the smallest touches, loved seeing the effect he had on the younger man. “Would you like master to fuck you?” He paused to turn his head and press a kiss into Taemin’s hair, smelling his strawberry shampoo. “Hm? Would you like that, kitty?”

Taemin’s whole body shuddered from Jonghyun’s breath fanning against his ear and the words he was speaking. He was already hard just from sucking Jonghyun off, from hearing his moans and feeling his caresses, there was no way he was going to say no. “Yes, please, master.” He murmured into Jonghyun’s shirt, not daring to lift his head when Jonghyun kept teasing his hole like this.

Jonghyun placed another kiss onto Taemin’s head, just behind his ear, and said, “Lay down on your back and wait for me,” with a pat on Taemin’s ass. Taemin’s hair tickled his cheek as he nodded, letting go of Jonghyun’s shirt to do as he was told.

As Taemin lowered his back onto the sheets, Jonghyun unbuttoned his dress shirt, a little too hasty, and rummaged through their bedside drawer to find their bottle of lube, quickly taking it into his hand. He climbed on top of Taemin and kissed his forehead while he was there, making Taemin’s face light up, smile shaping his eyes into crescents. His hands wandered down Taemin’s sides for a bit before he reached his panties, hooking his fingers underneath the fabric. “Up,” was all Jonghyun needed to say, and Taemin raised his hips so Jonghyun could drag them down, pressing kisses onto Taemin’s chest and stomach as he pulled them off, forgotten on the floor.

The closer Jonghyun got to his dick, the more Taemin’s back arched, knowing that heat was so close to where he wanted it but knowing better than to make demands. And it was no secret Jonghyun loved his stomach, obvious by the way he kept kissing beneath his navel, watched it rise and fall with each shuddering breath he took. A drag of Jonghyun’s tongue up his skin made his breath catch in surprise, mind growing cloudy and distracting him from the sound of the bottle opening, whining out a tiny “Master…”

Jonghyun’s now slicked fingers prodded at Taemin’s hole, teasing him, wanting to make him squirm and whine for him to enter. Each brush made Taemin’s breathing speed up that much more, made him lick his suddenly dry lips, and move his hips unwillingly, just wanting to get even the smallest amount of relief. When one finger barely pushed in, it was too much, he couldn’t hold back anymore, moaning “Master, please, I want you inside me…” and flushing darker at what he’d just said.

A kiss pressed onto his length made Taemin let out a choked moan, dragged out by Jonghyun’s index finger now slowly slipping inside him. Once it was fully inside him, Jonghyun pulled back, stroking in and out and coaxing whimpers out of Taemin’s mouth. With each thrust inwards, Jonghyun peppered kisses along Taemin’s cock, the light stimulation from both ends drawing whines from Taemin’s throat, slightly muffled from his fist in front of his mouth. As Jonghyun guided his second finger in, he licked along Taemin’s shaft, pulling out another moan and making Taemin’s hips twitch.

“Your cock is so cute, baby boy.” Jonghyun said, only getting a response in the form of a whine. “You make master want to suck it until I have you cumming down my throat.” Taemin moaned at the image, back arching slightly off the bed, blush deepening at the thought of it.

The third finger stretched Taemin enough to make him take his tail into one hand, holding onto it for comfort, and Jonghyun grinned from between Taemin’s thighs. That was exactly what he was waiting for.

He removed his fingers from Taemin’s heat, forcing another whine from Taemin at the loss, and wrapped his hand around his cock to spread the leftover lube, breath catching at the sensation. Once he was properly slicked up, he leaned above Taemin to face him, connecting their lips again as he pressed at his entrance, holding his dick at the base. He licked into Taemin’s mouth when he started pushing through the first ring of muscle and Taemin let out a small noise, opening his mouth for Jonghyun to explore. Taemin’s breathing picked up as Jonghyun fell deeper into him, holding his hips still with a grip a little too strong and making Taemin tighten his on his tail as well.

When he finally bottomed out, Jonghyun took a moment to indulge in the feeling of Taemin around his cock, beneath his hands, in his mouth, perfect in every way. Taemin was so full, so stretched, he could barely kiss Jonghyun back from how heavily he was breathing, heart pounding in his chest. Jonghyun pulled back until just the head was inside him before thrusting back in, both moaning in unison. He started a rhythm just like that, pounding into him, making Taemin whimper with each slap of their skin.

Jonghyun let one of his hands travel from Taemin’s hip to his side, causing Taemin’s body to squirm because it was such a ticklish area for him, all the way to his nipple, pinching it between his fingers. “M-master…” Taemin whined, holding onto his tail for dear life.

He kept playing with the bud until Taemin started whining again, not wanting to overwhelm the poor boy. But muffled whines weren’t good enough for him, and he moved his hand to grab Taemin’s wrist away from his mouth, pinning it on the bed above him. “Master wants to hear your pretty sounds, kitten.” He said amidst bated breaths, lifting his head just in time to see Taemin’s expression change. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut, a face which would’ve looked like a grimace to anyone else, but Jonghyun knew it just meant Taemin was getting closer.

Now Taemin was so far gone his cock was leaking precome onto his stomach, and he could barely make any more sounds other than the small whimpers that slipped past his lips, thumb rubbing back and forth on his tail. Taking note of Taemin’s state, Jonghyun placed a kiss on his adam’s apple, brushing his lips across his neck, to his jaw, until he was right under Taemin’s ear. “Feels so good, baby boy, so tight around master’s cock.” He whispered with another kiss, and Taemin’s back arched off the bed, choking out a sob.

The desperation in Taemin’s voice signaled Jonghyun that he was about to cum at any second, and he bit down on his ear, rolling the piercing with his tongue before saying “It’s okay, kitten, come for master.”

Like magic, Taemin was crying out and cumming all over his stomach, back arching and thighs quivering around Jonghyun’s waist. He whimpered from oversensitivity as Jonghyun kept fucking him through his orgasm, cursing into his ear. Taemin shook with aftershocks, whining with each thrust, Jonghyun not stopping for even a moment. He continued chasing his own release, and grabbed Taemin’s hips with both hands again to fuck him even deeper, make him shout from overstimulation. He could feel warmth gathering in the pit of his stomach, and Taemin’s little whimpers just turned him on more, made him growl out “fuck, kitten”, so close he could taste it.

Jonghyun’s thrusts began to lose their rhythm as he became more desperate, gritting his teeth and grabbing Taemin hard enough to bruise. He gave one last hard thrust before he was cumming into Taemin, hips still moving to ride out his orgasm, a string of curses leaving his lips. Taemin’s hand had returned to his mouth where he was openly sobbing into it, whole body shaking as he felt Jonghyun’s cum filling him, loving the feeling of Jonghyun making him his.

They both panted heavily as they fought to catch their breaths, Jonghyun still inside Taemin, neither wanting to be apart. It wasn’t long until Jonghyun couldn’t wait any longer to shove his tongue down Taemin’s throat again, kiss more a sharing of air than a meeting of lips. Their tongues twisted together, moaning into each other’s mouths, indulging themselves and completely losing their senses.

Somewhere in the middle of their kiss, Jonghyun pulled out, and Taemin finally let go of his tail to pull Jonghyun closer, catching his bottom lip in between his. Jonghyun let himself be manipulated by Taemin, let him grab his wrist and bring it to the side of Taemin’s head. He scratched behind his ear and traced his upper lip with his tongue, feeling Taemin’s lips curl into a smile as he purred into his mouth.

His lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen and he reluctantly ended the kiss, hovering above Taemin the perfect distance to look Taemin in the eyes and appreciate his beauty. Taemin blinked up at him and shifted his eyes to the side, feeling shy underneath Jonghyun’s loving gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He said, blush that was starting to fade now coming back at full force.

Jonghyun’s lips tugged into a smile and he kissed the top of Taemin’s nose, taking in all of him; his pink complexion, the light sweat encircling his face, his swollen, bruised lips, his eyes now meeting his. “Because I love you.” He breathed, not caring if he sounded completely lovestruck.

Taemin smiled back in Jonghyun’s favorite way, the one that reached his eyes, forming crinkles around them, completely taking over his face as he had no way to hold it back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
